Bonz
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | gender = male | anime deck = Zombie | wc4deckdesc = Traps | ntrdeck = * Spook and Boos * Spooktacular | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Bonz, known as '"Ghost" Kotsuzuka in the manga and Japanese version and "Ghost" Bonz in the Singaporean dub of the anime, is one of Bandit Keith's former henchmen. In the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's a parody of him, named "Ghost Takarazuka" is listed as one of the players defeated by Mukuro Enjo. Interestingly, Bonz looks somewhat similar to Hajime Imori from the first series anime and manga. Biography Duelist Kingdom In the Duelist Kingdom tournament, he along with Sid and Zygor make up Bandit Keith's henchman. Keith wanted revenge at Maximillion Pegasus for humiliating him in the final match of the Inter-Continental Championship. When Keith finds out about Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and the rest of the gang, he believes they will get in their way, and seek to eliminate them. When Joey runs away from the group towards a waterfall, Zygor beats him unconscious. Joey wakes up in cave with a Dueling Arena, complete with a Graveyard field. Bonz challenges Joey to a Duel and tricks him into thinking he must accept. Bonz has the upper hand, as his Zombie-Type monsters gain a 30% ATK and DEF bonus because of the Graveyard Field, and when they are destroyed, they just regenerate, and become even stronger from "Call of the Haunted". However, when Yugi and the gang arrive, Joey manages to figure out the Zombie's main weakness and that is their DEF is 0. Using "Shield & Sword" to switch their ATK and DEF values, Joey wins the Duel. Bandit Keith then locks the gang in, beats up his three companions, and enters the Duelist Kingdom Finals. Battle City Bonz, along with Sid and Zygor are then seen right before the Battle City finals. The three reside in a nearby cemetary and trick people into giving up their Locator Cards. However, Yami Bakura is not intimidated by their act and challenges them to a Duel in which the winner gets all the Locator Cards, and thus goes directly to the Battle City Finals. Bonz gets the upper hand at first, but Bakura wins in just a few moves, and then banishes them to the Shadow Realm (or Hell in the Japanese version). Bonz, Sid, and Zygor are never seen after Battle City and it is unknown if they were ever freed from their imprisonment. Non-canon appearances Bonz is seen in Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour for the Nintendo DS. He has again a deck made up of Zombies and support cards. He is ranked as 'Feeble'. Deck Anime and manga Bonz uses a Deck of Zombie-Type monsters. During Duelist Kingdom his deck was enhanced with cards given by Bandit Keith, who coached Bonz for much of his duel with Joey. The deck relied on "Call of the Haunted" to revive Bonz's non-Zombie monsters as Zombie-types, making them immortal and boosting their ATK whenever they were destroyed. He further enhanced them with "Pumpking the King of Ghosts". He was defeated when Joey activated "Shield and Sword", switching their ATK and DEF values, as his Zombies had lost all their DEF upon being revived and thus went to 0 ATK, making them easy fodder for "Battle Warrior". In Battle City Bonz used "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" and a handful of new undead-themed cards such as "Nightmare's Steel Cage" and "Skull Invitation", but was outmatched against Yami Bakura's Occult deck. Video games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters